De preguntas y mentiras
by Lucia991
Summary: Aquello se está volviendo rutina, lo sabe, pero qué otra cosa puede hacer estando en la misma casa y viéndola todos los santos días.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

He sacado a la luz todo lo que tenía de esta pareja. Jaja. Desde ya, les agradezco por leer y espero que les guste.

Besos..

lu

p.d: Para vos hermanita!

* * *

**De preguntas y mentiras.**

-¿Sales? –Le pregunta Scorpius como si realmente no le importase.

-Sí, tengo una cita con Welling –Y Lily rie cuando lo ve contraer su rostro en una mueca que intenta disimular su mal genio y sus ganas de gritar.

Y la ve alejarse. Con sus cabellos inusualmente arreglados y una túnica negra demasiado ceñida para su gusto. Y la maldice para sus interiores. Porque la quiere, más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir, y ella parece querer salir con todo el mundo menos con él.

-Fue a lo de Janice –Le confiesa Albus, intentando contener la risa –Y saca esa cara de estúpido que es por mi hermana por la que te estás babeando.

-Yo no babeo, idiota –Intenta defenderse, pero no puede evitar sonreír al saber que Lily no esta con otro hombre.

Y así se le pasa otro día. Simplemente agradeciendo que ella continué inventando sus citas, sabiendo que aún tiene alguna oportunidad. Eso, quitando el hecho de que la única vez que la invitó a salir, Lily lo rechazó. Pero eso lo considera cosa del pasado e intenta no darle mucha importancia.

…

-¿Sales? –Aquello se está volviendo rutina, lo sabe, pero qué otra cosa puede hacer estando en la misma casa y viéndola todos los santos días.

-Dippet me llevará a conocer a su familia, la relación se esta haciendo cada vez mas seria –Le explica con una sonrisa que lo deja medio atontado.

Y se va. Luciendo una de esas túnicas que tan bien le quedan y con el cabello sujeto en una coleta alta. Y él no puede evitar quedarse mirándola, o al menos la sombra que ya deja. Y Albus vuelve a reírse de él, porque parece que realmente está babeando por su hermana.

-Fue a ayudar a mi tio George con la tienda, trabajará allí por el verano –Le explica, porque a decir verdad le da un poco de pena las calabazas constantes que le tira su hermana.

…

-Necesito su ayuda –Dice entrando al dormitorio de Albus, donde él y Scorpius están estudiando –Tengo una cita y no sé qué ponerme –Sonríe al ver la expresión del segundo -¿Puedo mostrarles las opciones?

Albus asiente mientras ve a su hermana salir de la habitación para, lo que supone, cambiarse y mostrarles las ropas. A su lado Scorpius batalla contra sí mismo. Por un lado ver cumplida la fantasía de tener a Lily modelando ropa para él, aunque preferiría que fuese ropa interior y sin Albus de acompañante, y por el otro verla tan preocupada por arreglarse para otro. Sí, aquella pelirroja no se lo pone nada fácil, más aún cuando la ve entrar con una túnica de gala celeste pálido. Larga hasta el piso y con la espalda descubierta. Su piel, blanca como la nieve, parece llamarlo y despertar sus mas bajos instintos. Jura que murió y llegó al cielo. Entonces recuerda, porque ella nombra a un tal Tom, que no es para él y se frustra.

Y si con aquella túnica lo ha vuelto loco, simplemente no sabe como está cuando la ve ingresar al dormitorio con otra túnica. Esta vez es negra, también larga hasta el piso, contrastando perfectamente con su pálida piel. Aquella que no solo ve en sus brazos o en el sutil pero provocativo escote en V, si no que también puede vislumbrar en sus piernas. La transparencia debería estar prohibida, piensa mientras observa embobado las largas piernas que nunca antes había observado.

-¿Y? –Pregunta impaciente -¿Cuál creen que le gustará más a Tom?

Si fuese a vestir para él, le diría que usase la negra. Acaba de descubrir que es fanático de las transparencias. Sin embargo, el nombre de Tom resuena en la pregunta y ya aquello lo pone de mal humor. Ni siquiera quiere que use la otra túnica. Si por él fuese le pediría que vistiese uno de esos horribles tapados de piel que solía usar Hagrid en los tiempos que él iba al colegio.

-Ésta, pero recógete el cabello –Le dice Albus, sabiendo que su hermana espera una respuesta.

-Gracias –Y sin más sale del cuarto.

-Va a una cena del ministerio, –Le aclara Albus ante la pobre imagen que da su amigo-algo del trabajo de papá. Se suponía que yo también debía ir, pero si no terminamos de estudiar ten pon seguro que nunca nos recibiremos.

Scorpius relaja un poco la postura. Aún así no está muy complacido de saber que asistirá a un evento como ese. No le importaría en lo mas mínimo si fuese él quien la acompañase, pero va a ir sola y sería un idiota si no contemplase la posibilidad de que termine la noche acompañada.

…

-¿Tienes que molestarme desde tan temprano? –Le pregunta Lily sonriendo -¿No tienes casa o qué?

Scorpius la observa moverse por la cocina y cree sentirse a punto de colapsar. Allí, como si nada, esta Lily usando un pequeño pantaloncillo y una remera de tiritas.

-M-Me quedé a dormir –Explica medio atontado –Estamos atrasados con el estudio.

-¿Qué son retrasados? Eso ya lo sabía –Se burla mientras agarra unos buñuelos y se dispone a salir de la cocina.

-¿Ya te vas? –La pregunta se escapa de sus labios, y sabe que ha quedado en ridículo. La sonrisa en los labios de ella se lo confirma pero qué puede hacer.

-Tengo que prepararme, hoy almuerzo con Max –Y sin más lo deja solo.

Scorpius considera seriamente comenzar a estudiar en su casa. Al menos allí la distracción "Lily" no existe. Pero es débil y sabe que necesita verla al menos una vez al día. Aún recuerda lo mal que lo pasó durante el año escolar, con ella en Hogwarts y sin saber absolutamente nada de su persona. No, no quiere perder esas breves y mal logradas interacciones.

-¿Lily ya se fue a trabajar? –Pregunta Albus ingresando. Una pila de libros en sus manos y una cara de cansancio que se asemeja a la de Scorpius –Ver tanto a mi hermana te está haciendo mal –Afirma cuando lo único que obtiene de su amigo, es un gruñido en respuesta.

…

-Déjame adivinar –Dice más animado que de costumbre, probablemente el que haya aprobado el examen final ayuda -¿tienes una cita? –Le pregunta cuando la ve tomar su bolso.

-No, voy a lo de Janice –Y a diferencia de todos los días, no le dedica una sonrisa.

Scorpius la observa sorprendido. Aquella es la respuesta que siempre desea escuchar y sin embargo algo le dice que ese día no significa lo que él quiere. Intenta buscar la mirada de Lily solo para comprender un poco más pero no la encuentra. No sabe en que segundo, ella ha desaparecido.

Algo se agita en su interior, la opresión en su pecho le indica que no es nada bueno, pero no sabe qué hacer. Seguirla sería estúpido, él mejor que nadie sabe lo fácil con lo que la pelirroja puede enfadarse, no necesita darle motivos para hechizarlo.

-¡Albus! –Grita aliviado cuando lo ve ingresar a la cocina con una pila enorme de libros, aún le quedan mas exámenes por rendir.

-Shh Scorpius –Lo reprende, le duele la cabeza de tan solo pensar los diez libros nuevos que deben aprenderse -¿Qué sucede?

Piensa un segundo en su dignidad. Su padre siempre le ha dicho que no debe dejar ver sus sentimientos ni sus temores, mucho menos debe rebajarse por una pollera. Él lo sabe. Son cosas que siendo un Malfoy uno no puede olvidar. Cree que hasta el elfo de la casa piensa de esa manera, pero no puede evitarlo. Esta pensando en Lily, la pequeña Lily que de pequeña ya no tiene nada. Esa que a los 10 años lo había atormentado para que jugase con él. Y que él, sin pensarlo ni dudarlo, la había apartado e insultado.

Esta pensando en Lily, la hermana de su mejor amigo, la hija menor de su segunda familia, la chica que lo vuelve loco desde que descubrió que ya no era una niña y ya no era tan molesta. Esta pensando en ella y en la posibilidad de no tenerla nunca.

-¿Dónde fue tu hermana? –Intenta no demostrar cuanto le afecta la pregunta. Quizás de ese modo Albus sea un poco más honesto.

-¿No le has preguntado a ella? –Se lo nota nervioso, observa Scorpius, incluso lo nota desviar la mirada.

-Albus… -Le pide. Después de todo es su mejor amigo, casi como un hermano y no puede haber mucho de malo en que le demuestre la necesidad que tiene de saber.

-Tenía una cita… Lo siento –Se disculpa aunque sabe que no le corresponde. Después de todo no es él quien ha salido con otro y no es él a quien Scorpius quiere.

Se toma unos minutos para procesar la información que su amigo le acaba de dar. Unos segundos más para intentar asimilar que Lily le ha mentido. Que Lily esta con otro en ese preciso instante. No es su ego el que duele, no como aquella primera vez en que la invitó a salir y ella le respondió con un rotundo no. No, esta vez es distinto. No es su ego el que le duele, ni es solo dolor lo que siente. Tiene miedo, nunca la ha tenido y sin embargo siente que la pierde.

…

Es domingo por la mañana bien temprano. El sol apenas ha salido y Lily suelta un grito cuando encuentra a Scorpius leyendo el Profeta sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-¡Malfoy! –Grita molesta.

No esperaba verlo allí, de hecho deseaba no verlo allí. Y había estado casi segura que el domingo le dejaría el día libre. Aún no sabe por qué le ha mentido pero lo ha hecho. Ni siquiera ha podido mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lo siento, Lilian –Y sin más, sin prestarle la atención de siempre, toma el periódico y sale al jardín.

Y allí queda ella una vez más confundida. Nuevamente siente ese revoltijo en su interior y maldice al rubio por causar aquello. Ella había estado bien. Un año sin verlo había dejado claro que solo sentía una atracción física hacia el muchacho. Pero Scorpius tenía que hacer de las suyas. Apareciéndose día y noche en su casa, prácticamente viviendo entre su familia, atosigándola de preguntas y demostrándole cuanto le afectaba que ella saliese con otros.

Esta confundida. Se ha dado cuenta de ello cuando sintió la necesidad de mentirle respecto a su cita. Mas aún cuando se sintió mal por hacerlo. Cuando no disfrutó de aquel beso de despedida pensando en que Scorpius podría aun estar en su casa y ver aquello. Pero no se lo va a decir. No le importa que ahora él parezca estar resentido. Ella lo ha estado por mucho tiempo. Viendo una y otra vez como él, que tanto parecía quererla, salía un fin de semana tras otro con distintas chicas.

…

Albus observa a su amigo y a su hermana interactuar, o mejor dicho, no hacerlo. Ha sido así desde que ella le mintió. Desconoce los motivos de su hermana para hacer aquello. Se ha pasado el verano inventando citas como para mentirle respecto a ello. No lo entiende, asi como tampoco entiende por qué ahora Scorpius esta enojado. Albus no es tonto, que él sabe que su amigo ha salido con cuanta chica ha podido, no es como para que ahora se haga el enojado porque Lily ha salido con otro.

-¿Vas a seguir comportándote como un idiota? –Le pregunta cuando Lily finalmente abandona la cocina.

-No se a qué te refieres –Pero si lo sabe.

-Madura –Le dice enfadado –Lily ha salido con muchos antes que con Max, deberías saberlo –Y no, Scorpius no lo sabe, pero ahora un agujero en el estómago se lo recuerda -¡Hasta ha tenido un novio! Un idiota, por cierto –Scorpius mira a Albus, se pregunta a dónde quiere llegar con todo aquello, porque solo esta logrando mortificarlo más –Y tú, como gran idiota, te quedas enfuscado en mi cocina.

Y asi termina su charla, porque esta realmente cansado de aquellos dos. Así que, recogiendo sus cosas, decide ir a visitar a Janice. Tanto estudio lo está volviendo loco y realmente quiere aprovechar las vacaciones de ella.

…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le pregunta sin siquiera mirarlo –Albus no está, salió con Janice.

-¿Otra vez? –Lily mueve su cabeza de manera graciosa, dándole a entender que aquella pareja tampoco le gusta demasiado –Ya lo suponía –Dice, recordando por qué esta allí -¿Podemos hablar?

Los ojos marrones de ella se clavan por un momento en los grises de él. Lleva más de una semana evitándolo, molestándose cuando él está en su casa y aún así muere por hablar con él. Por retroceder y no mentirle sobre esa cita o simplemente por no aceptarla en primer lugar.

-¿Qué quieres? –Ha sido más cortante de lo que ha querido, pero no ha podido evitarlo. Malfoy logra siempre descontrolarla.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo el sábado a la noche? –Pregunta con seguridad, esa seguridad que le provoca escalofríos a Lily y que tanto le gusta.

-¿Por qué aceptaría? –Scorpius sonríe, mas seguro sobre sí mismo que antes. Y es que Lily no lo ha rechazado y ese ya es un buen inicio, uno muy bueno –Quita esa sonrisa de idiota, que no he dicho que sí.

-Pero lo harás –Asegura –paso por ti a las siete.

Y sin más sale de la cocina para desaparecer en el jardín.


End file.
